Electronic program guides are utilized in association with televisions and television receivers to allow users to locate programs of interest for viewing and/or recording. Typically, program information is presented in a grid format. Time slots are arranged along a horizontal axis of the electronic programming guide and channels are arranged along a vertical axis of the electronic programming guide. The user may scroll along both the horizontal and vertical axes of the electronic programming guide to locate programs of interest for viewing and/or recording. A problem with grid based electronic programming guides is that limited space is available for presenting additional information related to the programming guide data, and thus, users are deprived of useful information that could be presented in association with the electronic programming guide data.